Chi-Town Showdown
by fish61
Summary: The team heads to Chicago and they have to tackle their hardest case to date. Do the team finally meet an unsub that bests them, or will the team prevail once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Rights belong to CBS.**

**This is Criminal Minds- Chi-town Showdown**

**Chapter 1**

"Thanks for the stuff Big C." Randy said pocketing the heroin as Carlos pocketed the money.

"No problem man, you're one of our best customers so we love doing business with you." Carlos said patting him on the back.

"What do you think of all the murders, C.?" Randy asked looking around.

"This is a dangerous game and some can't survive, however since I like you I'll give you a little scoop." Carlos said glancing over his shoulder. "Us Kings are getting tired of the Vice Lords saying they aren't doing anything; even though they did kill our boys. In my opinion you could see a breakup and turf wars here in Chi-town." Carlos said in a low whisper as Randy listened intently.

"What about all the others?" Randy said with a glimmer of excitement in his eyes.

"It seems that everyone wants to rule Chicago under themselves with no competition. It doesn't matter though; us Latin Kings will destroy anyone in our path." Carlos said smiling as Randy gave a nervous grin.

"Anyway Carlos, thanks for the stuff" Randy said as he waved his hand and walked away. Carlos pulled out the money to check to make sure it was all real. As he was holding a bill up to the sky he heard a scuffle where Randy went. He pulled out his gun and walked over towards the noise. When he walked around the corner he saw Randy on the ground. He ran over and looked around and saw nothing. "Come on Randy wake up!" Carlos said shaking Randy as Randy groaned.

Carlos heard a noise behind him and grabbing his gun he whipped around and saw nothing. "Damn cats." He muttered as he was pocketing his gun and turning back to Randy. When he turned around he saw the barrel of a revolver pointed straight at his forehead. For a split second the locked eyes and the gunman pulled the trigger. Carlos' brain splatted behind him and he fell back. Pulling two bandanas out of his pocket, one black and the other a baby blue he stuffed the bandanas in Carlos's mouth and swiped the money out of his pocket and also took his gun. He then removed a paint brush from his back pocket and dipping the paint brush in Carlo's blood he painted a heart with horns and tail.

He then stood up and walked away as Randy woke up and disoriented he looked up and saw Carlos lying in front of him. "Holy shit!" He yelled as he crawled back, staring at Carlos. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and called the cops. He waited a couple of minutes until he heard sirens and the shouting of voices. Cops came around the corner and they were followed by Captain Francis Wilson looking at the scene before him.

"Another hotshot gunned down." He said frowning while he crouched to get a look at him. "Hey Frank, you know who this is?" He said turning his head to face Frank Casper who was the head of the Gang Task Force.

"Yea, this is Carlos Paso, street name Big C. and moderate ranking officer of the Latin Kings." Frank said looking at Carlos' blank and vacant eyes. "I don't like it Frank this is the twenty-fifth gangbanger killed in a month and a half. Something's not right and there are some similarities between them that shouldn't be there." Francis said cocking his head.

"You're right captain, usually in revenge killings, the gangs tend to be more ruthless than this." Frank said slightly frowning as he stood up. "What if, captain, we're dealing with one person?" Frank said look at Francis.

"I don't want to believe it, but yet I have to because that makes the most sense." Francis said standing up and looking at Frank with a grave look on his face. "I'll call the F.B.I." Francis said in a voice of despair while he walked away and pulled out his phone.

"So daddy what do you think?" Jack said showing Aaron Hotchner a drawing while Aaron was pouring Jack's ceral.

"That's amazing Jack!" Aaron said taking the picture from Jack to look at it. Looking at it he saw that it was the entire B.A.U. team.

"It's of you and your friends." Jack said taking it back and put it on the fridge. "So dad what are we going to do today?" Jack said hopping into his chair look at his dad with eager eyes.

"If I'm not called in today, what do you say we go to the park and see what we can find there." Aaron said hoisting Jack above his head. When he sat Jack back down and pushed his bowl of cereal towards him Aaron's phone went off.

"Please daddy, please don't answer it." Jack said sad that the day with his father and been taken from him.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I have to go and make this world a better place for us. How about this; when I get back, we go to the park." Aaron said ruffling Jack's hair while picking phone up.

"Ok daddy." Jack said dejectedly playing with his cereal.

A short while later Aaron walked into the conference room to meet up with the rest of the team. Walking in he saw the rest of the team looking really grave looking at folders thicker than normal. He went to his seat and opened the folder to look at the notes.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Today the place with the freak of freaks is Chicago." Garcia said walking in and flashed images of dead gangsters on the screen.

"Why are we investigating a series of gang murders?" Alex said looking at the screen with doubt in her facial expression.

"The police believe that the murders have been committed by one unsub, not any gang hits." JJ said reading the notes from her folder.

"If they think that why would they just now ask for help?" Derek said looking at the photos of all the victims.

"Police thought that it was just normal hits nothing more or less." David said staring at the screen as well.

"I don't blame the police for not connecting the dots until now. With over two-hundred people murdered last year and crime still high now it was easy for this unsub to go undetected." Spencer said looking at the reports submitted by the Chicago Police.

"That means we're dealing with an unsub that is smart enough to outwit an entire police department and is also bold enough to attack in broad daylight against targets who can easily fight back." Derek said closing his folder in disbelief.

"There doesn't seem to be any racial boundaries or sexual boundaries for this unsub which makes him even more unique." Alex said looking at the list of the unsub's victims. "Also the fact that he paints the symbols of rival gangs in the blood of his victims shows that he wants to cause anger in the gangs against one another." She said tracing her finger over the drawings.

"We have no motive, no leads and no idea what this guy wants; this unsub could be the hardest to catch in all of my years." David said closing his folder and sighing.

"Right and with his track we don't know when or where he's going to strike next. Wheels up in thirty." Aaron said closing his folder and sticking it into his travel bag.

**Thanks for reading! This is my first story here, so yeah. Please review and flames are accepted. The gangs actually do exist and CBS owns Criminal Mind characters but the gang members belong to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Rights belong to CBS. **

**This is Criminal Minds- Chi-town Showdown**

**Chapter 2**

"We have to hit the ground running when we land in Chicago" Hotch said walking back to his seat after talking to Rossi.

"Morgan you grew up in Chicago, how did the gangs act when you were there" Blake asked looking at Morgan.

"When I was growing up the gangs weren't as bad, but even then they wouldn't let something like this go unpunished and if they thought other gangs were doing it than I can guarantee you that they would go to war with each other, and that's what will happen soon if we don't catch this unsub fast," Morgan replied looking with hollow eyes thinking of the bloodshed that will happen.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, this could just be a vigilante who has decided to make the gangs rethink their mindset of them owning the streets and that the people are powerless against them," Rossi said.

"The odds that a vigilante would kill this much and not turn himself in is very high and besides vigilantes that resort to this measure of violence is pretty rare," Spencer interjected barely glancing over his folder.

"Spence is right, and this unsub has crossed all the racial borders and gender border. Apparently the only group that this unsub targets is gangsters," JJ said as she scrolled her finger down the victim list and basic information including the gangs they were in, "He also kills in specific orders of gangs, listen to the order: First the Vice Lords are targeted, then the Black Gangster Disciples, then the Black Peace Stones, then the Maniac Latin Disciples, and last are the Latin Kings," she said after scanning the gang list.

"His anger towards the gangs indicates a traumatizing experience with a gang in his personal life, and explains why he doesn't kill the innocents," Blake said writing it on to a notepad.

"Punish each group evenly that way neither has the advantage in the inevitable war on the streets," Rossi said closing his folder looking out at the window.

"He strikes at all times of day and anywhere that he can easily go without being detected, considering he knows where to go for the gangs and where he can go without being seen on camera or detected indicates that he is a local to Chicago and he's also skilled in fighting because a couple of the victims fought back. But he was smart and chopped their fingers off so the police couldn't swab for DNA," Morgan said looking at the police reports of the victims. "I don't blame the police for not connecting the dots until now, when I was growing up it seemed that every other day you would here that another gangster was killed," Morgan said slightly shaking his head.

"This is your pilot speaking, we have begun our descent and we will be landing in a couple of minutes." The voice over the intercom said.

After a couple of minutes they touched down and they got out of the plane and were greeted by Captain Wilson.

"Sorry to ruin your happy landing, but we have another body," He said grimly as the team gathered around him.

"He's either escalating or he saw an opportunity and took it. Was he a member of the Vice Lords?" Hotch asked Francis as he sighed.

"As a matter of fact he is, how'd you know?" Francis asked cocking his head and squinting at Hotch against the sun.

"Special Agents Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid will fill you in if you take them to the body," Hotch said nodding to Morgan and Reid who shook the captain's hand.

"Of course and we have set up shop for you guys at the station with all the case files." Francis said nodding to Hotch and waved to the SUV parked behind him.

The team split with Morgan and Reid going with the captain to the new crime scene and the rest of the team to set up shop at the police station. Morgan and Reid filled in the captain with what they had discussed with on the plane.

"Here we are," Francis said stopping at the corner of a street that looked like a failed attempt of a street of stores. At the opposite corner was the all too familiar sight of curious people, police tape, police, and a tarp covering the dead body.

They walked over and stepped through the crowd and under the tape and walked towards the body.

"His name is Rocky Simmons, street name boulder and high ranking officer of the Vice Lords." Francis said reading from his notepad, "Rocky's gun was taken and his wallet as well. After he was shot the shooter painted a symbol of the Black Peace Stones in the victim's blood. We're canvasing for witnesses right now, but so far no one knows anything and it doesn't help that we're in a neighborhood that isn't fond of the police," Francis said looking around at the crowd gathered around them.

"Hey Derek! What are you doing here you son of a bitch?" Morgan heard this and turned and saw that the speaker was a young African American boy who would be barley out of college.

"Well if it isn't little Martin Jones!" Morgan said walking under the tape and greeted his friend.

"Nah man Martin's dead call me Muhammad," Muhammad said as they looked at each other. "I converted to Islam about five years ago and changed my name." He said shrugging and Morgan saw the tattoo of a six pointed star, the symbol of the Black Gangster Disciples.

"Did you join the Disciples?" Morgan asked as his friend grinned.

"You have to do what you have to do to survive and I love my brothers and will serve with them until I'm no longer able to." He said smacking Morgan on his shoulder. "I see that you work with the five o now, and who's this skinny ass cracker." He said nodding to Reid who had walked up to Morgan.

"This is Special Agent Spencer Reid. Reid this is Muhammad, a childhood friend." Reid nodded in Muhammad's direction and turned to Morgan.

"Rossi called and wants us back at the station to give the profile," Reid said as Muhammad walked away. A short while later they were all back at the police station and were standing in front of most of the police force.

"As you all may know, there have been a recent rise in the murders of gang members and we believe that these are all the work of one unsub. We think he is white and is about young to mid-twenties and has been traumatized by an act of gang violence sometime in his life," Hotch said as the police took notes.

"He's a local because he knows the areas where the gangs hang out and how to get in and out without attracting attention," Morgan said taking a sip of coffee.

"He takes what the gangsters have on them just because he's an opportunist, so when we confront him he will look for any opportunity to escape," Rossi said looking serious as he spoke.

"He has a mission against the gangs and will not kill innocent people, but will harm them if they get in the way so we have to be careful and advise the public and for that matter the gangs that there is a monster out there and they need to be careful," JJ said as a couple of police shook their heads in disbelief.

"He won't stop until we catch him and he is very smart going to great lengths to hinder forensics, from chopping the fingers off to using different guns. We don't know his end game but whatever it is will be totally logical to him so don't try to persuade him otherwise," Reid said as Francis looked at his phone and left the room.

"He probably has his own mode of transportation and will also commute to get to his targets, distance is no problem to this unsub," Blake said.

"Here are copies of the profile, please distribute these to the others as they arrive," Reid said handing folders to the officers. They all left and went to desks or just left the station.

"We have representatives of all five gangs targeted by the unsub in the meeting room waiting," Francis said walking up to Hotch.

"Ok Rossi you and JJ tell the representatives what is happening while we work on the press release." Hotch said to Rossi as he turned back to the board with their profile.

Rossi and JJ walked into the meeting room and saw five men who were sitting as far as they could from each other.

"Thank you all for coming here today and I can tell that none of you want to talk, but lucky for you all you have to do is listen," Rossi said walking in and passed out folders to each one of the representatives. None of them spoke or touched the folders

"As you all know several of your, uh partners in arms have been killed and you blame each other for good reasons because evidence at the scenes direct to other gangs. However, we have to tell you that all these murders were done by one man, not a part of any of your guys' gangs or any other gang."

"Bullshit, I think I'm speaking for everyone here in saying that one dumbass cracker can kill as many of our boys as you say he has," interjected one who was clearly a member of the Black Peace Stones, judging by his outfit of Black and Red and a Pyramid tattooed on his right hand.

"We are not lying to you Mr…" Rossi said looking at the young man.

"Just call me Ice, everyone does old man" Ice said smirking at Rossi. "Why don't you let the nice piece of ass talk to us instead of a has been," Ice said, testing Rossi's limits.

"She'll tell you the same thing I am, but alright," Rossi said waving his hands in the air as he let JJ take the floor.

"He's right, Ice, and we're not joking about this; there is a man out there targeting you and your boys and you need to tell them to be extra vigilant," JJ said looking at all the young men whose lives had come to nothing and joined a gang to feel better of themselves.

"You cerdos are telling lies, just to try to stop us Latin Kings from taking over," said a heavily tattooed man sitting at the end of table.

"Whoa whoa whoa, you mean Vice Lords," The man sitting next to Ice speaking directly to the Latin King representative.

"No he meant the Latin Disciples, but it's easy for an idiot to confuse the two," said a grinning man sitting across from Ice.

Soon the entire room was filled with incoherent shouting and soon they began to shove each other, but before anything serious could happen they were separated by cops who ran into the room.

"Well if that showed us anything, it showed how close we are to a gang war on a scale this country hasn't seen for almost one-hundred years from beginning," Rossi said shaking his head as they heard the gangsters still yelling at each other.

Francis walked in to them with a face saying that another gangster had been murdered. "Body's near the river, Morgan and Hotch are already on their way there along with Frank."

Morgan and Hotch arrived and were surprised to see the police not guarding the body, but preventing the five gangs from fighting each other.

"Looks like we've arrived just in time for the good stuff," Frank said grimly as they stopped and got out of the car and walked to the body ignoring the shouting that surrounded them.

They stopped at the body that was covered by a sheet. They pulled back the sheet and Morgan turned away. It was Muhammad looking blankly up at him with a bullet hole in the middle of his forehead.

A moment of silence had fallen between the three of them as Morgan kneeled on the ground in anguish at the loss of his childhood friend. That silence was interrupted with the sound of a gunshot and soon all the gangs were fighting, and Morgan could see a young boy no older than fifteen lying on the ground clutching at his chest.

While all this was going on a man was watching through binoculars with a twisted smile stretching across his face….

**Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! Characters belong to CBS and the gangs are I don't own them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rights belong to CBS. **

**This is Criminal Minds- Chi-town Showdown**

**Chapter 3**

"He was a kid Hotch and all he did was choose to be with the wrong crowd and because of the unsub he's dead." Morgan said staring out of the SUV's window as they drove back to station as rain was starting fall.

"I know Morgan and that's why we have to catch this unsub before more people die and innocent people are caught in the middle of this storm." Hotch said as they pulled into the station just barely beating the storm. They rushed in and walked to the conference room to tell the team what happened. When they walked in they saw that they didn't have to tell them what happened.

"We heard it on the scanner and watched the news. We have to tell the public and maybe we'll get something. Garcia is going over photos and videos from the scene and is seeing if she finds anything." Rossi said as he looked at Hotch obviously concerned about Morgan's mindset.

"I'll call the local networks to schedule for the six o'clock news." JJ said standing up and pulling out her phone and walking out of the room.

"David, you and JJ handle the press while we work on the evidence and the profile." Hotch said as he opened the folders to look at the evidence gathered from the scenes.

"I've been thinking and I think that our unsub has to carry tools with him for every kill. How else will he been able to carry a paint brush, an gun, probably a knife, and what every he takes from his victims; without attracting attention to himself?" Blake said as she stole a glance at Morgan.

"That means he carries a toolkit, wears a big coat, or knows how to conceal them without anybody seeing them. The last one makes the most sense because as we all know he is a highly intelligent unsub and incredibly resourceful." Hotch said writing that down and pinning the paper on to the bulletin board.

"Guys we have ten minutes for the press conference." JJ said reentering the room and took a folder from the table.

"All right JJ, you and Rossi deal with the press while we wait for the unsub to act." Hotch said as both Rossi and JJ nodded and headed out of the room.

"What do you mean that we wait for the unsub?" Morgan said looking up at Hotch in disbelief.

"We don't know where he is and what he's going to do for now so we have to wait for his move and prey on the fact that he's a narcissist and this press conference spotlighting on him will surly please him and at the very least occupy him for a little bit and stop him from killing." Hotch said looking at Morgan then at the rest of the team around the table. They looked at each other in silence for a couple of minutes and their silence was interrupted by Francis coming in.

"Press conference is on channel four in about two minutes if you guys want to watch it." He said gesturing towards the TV that was in the corner.

"Thank you." Hotch said nodding and grabbing the remote and turned the TV on and on the screen they saw the outside of the police station with a podium in front of it. As they watched Francis and JJ walked outside and they could see the camera flashes as they walked to the podium.

"Thank you all for coming, my name is Jenifer Jareau and I work for the FBI's behavioral analyst unit. We were called here by Captain Wilson to assist in the rise in the number of homicides that has happened. As you all may know, recently several gang members of various gangs have been killed. These gang members were not murdered by a rival gang looking for revenge, but they were all murdered by the same unsub." JJ said as murmurs ran through the journalists. "We believe this unsub has murdered twenty seven gang members in the past month and a half. He is also believed to be responsible for the murder of the fifteen year old this afternoon. This unsub is white and about average height and is very fit and athletic. He is also extremely intelligent to have stayed hidden for so long without attracting attention to himself. Although he doesn't look like it he is very dangerous and if anyone sees anything suspicious please do not hesitate to call the tip line. This man will not stop until he is caught or killed. He has nothing to lose and even though we believe he will not kill innocent people he will attack if threatened or if they get in the way. We believe that he is a victim of gang violence and is punishing every gang for the trauma inflicted on him. We looked into it, but there are so many victims of gang violence we couldn't find him. He will do anything to stay free so please stay safe and vigilant. Thank you for your time." JJ said and turned and walked away and even now they could hear the phones ringing in the next room as people began to call in with tips. JJ reentered the room as the team was going over every little bit of evidence they had.

After a while Francis came in and said "He's on line one." Francis said gesturing towards the phone with a grim look on his face.

Hotch walked over to the phone and answered it. "This is special agent Aaron Hotchner." Hotch said as Morgan called Garcia to trace it.

"I watched the news and my profile was very well done. I thought that you got a lot out of what little. You were right in saying I'm a victim of gang violence and that I have nothing to lose. I assume you realize that I have an end game. I also assume that you have realized that that is to cause the gangs to eradicate themselves from this once great city. My childhood innocence was taken in a flurry of gunfire and bullets. We were walking back from getting ice cream and when we were walking in front of these rundown houses when this car came barreling down the road and they started opening fire on to the houses and when they did that they hit my mother and my sister." He stopped obviously upset of reliving this childhood tragedy. "My family was torn from me and for what? Petty revenge for wounding someone. I vowed at their funeral to avenge them and to make sure no more families are torn apart from gang violence."

"You've been tearing families apart!" Hotch said shouting into the phone.

"They chose to live that life and they knew what could happen and I made it happen. I have a present for you waiting at Oak Park." He said and at that he hung up and the team stared at each other.

"Rossi you and Reid go to Oak Park." Hotch said and Rossi and Reid left quickly.

"Garcia traced it to Oak Park, but he'll have already left." Morgan said shutting his phone. "She also looked up case files matching that description and found one. In nineteen ninety six, a mother and her daughter were killed in a drive by shooting by accident and the son survived his name is Ted Radar. That has to be him, his description was right and he fits the profile perfectly." Morgan said going over to the printer that was printing a file off.

"Right Morgan, take Blake and Francis to his residence." Hotch said and Morgan and Blake ran out of there.

David and Spencer got to Oak Park after only five minutes and when they got there they saw the body lying on a bench. Spencer got a text and it showed Ted who was tall with jet black hair and even blacker eyes.

"They identified the unsub." He said showing Rossi the photo and the name."

"Well I don't see him, but what I do see is a letter." Rossi said pointing to the body as Police taped it off. They climbed under the tape and grabbed the letter and pocketed it and left to go back to the station.


End file.
